What I love about Band!
by Katarina Sparrow 19
Summary: Basically a list of all the things band is to me. Probably very easy to relate to and kind of funny. Anyways please R


What Band is to Me...

Dedicated to: My band director, my school, and the INSANE members of the Arcadia High School Marching Band!

Band is...

-going over to Gabe's house to play DDR (dance dance revolution) before football games

-trying warheads for the first time

-getting addicted to warheads

-having a competition on the band bus to see who can hold the most warheads in their mouth at once without making a sour face

-winning said competition 

-Having your eighth grade alto sax player sing the marching band music in his sleep on the bus

-subconsciously humming it along with him

-having a band director with a podium that proudly sports the sticker "Psychotic Red Head on the loose!"

-Trying to see if Matt can fit in the Sousaphone case

-locking him in there and forgetting about him

-Finding him an hour later

-CHARTER BUSES!

-Having the ditsy blonde say (on an old country road going through the hills) say OH MY God I hate these CURLY ROADS! 

-On those same "curly roads" having your friend throw up over your head and out the bus window. 

-Hating the huge marching band schools

-banding together with all the other Class C schools to party before awards.

-Getting a picture of the pope at your school for saying DEAR LORD so much in band

-After doing a Wizard of Oz show having Gabe's dad show up at the Banquet dressed like Dorothy.

-Katie's tuba dance (inside joke)

-Having to "neuter" the sousaphones (the instruments not the players) because they were playing flat

-Having the Sousaphones' valves freeze during practice that same day

-Having Katie and Molly preform CPR on their frozen sousaphones 

-Having Matt say and I quote "I knew we shouldn't of done this! I took away Susie's love life and now she's turned on me! Forgive me Susie!" (talking about having "neutered" the Sousaphones and having the valves freeze up)

-Having Matt tie people's shoes to the seats on the bus

-catching him trying to tie your laces together

-singing "Hey Baby" on the way to competitions (sometimes substituted with Lips of an Angel)

-Being called the Gnome of Arcadia because of your coat hood

-Being nicknamed Fergie not because you're hot or a good singer but because you marched so hunched over they started calling me Quasi Modo I then said You may call me fergie. Then they asked why and, proudly displaying my back said, cuz of my hump!

-Playing ringtones to freak out the bus driver

-Dropping your instrument/hat/gloves/soda pop under the stands

-being so obsessed with pirates of the Caribbean that you cheer the other team's band (even when they sucked) just cause they played a pirates show

-Having to dance at the beginning of a song to represent "home" in some way

-looking like an idiot

-Having your dance partner tell you she's sick five minutes before contest

-Having to dance by yourself

-LOOKING LIKE A BIGGER IDIOT

-Having a retired band director that now functions as assistant band director...and is crazy

-and by crazy I mean he used to chase kids around the track in his car if they marched wrong

-threw his clippboard because he was pissed off and having it break

-Having him threaten to beat kids with his cane (hollow threat just FYI)

-Making your band director so mad at you for bad marching that he yells at you to the point you burst into tears (not until after practice)

-Having your assistant band director get in a fight with your ACTUAL band director. 

-Wanting to break Katrina's clarinet

-Accidentally breaking it

-being happy you did!

-celebrating when your band director's metronome breaks

-taking turns amongst your band buddies to leave it on by "accident" and running out the batteries

-having perverted trombone players

-beating out the senior piccolo for third chair

-having to go into the witness protection program because of it (lol joking)

-Playing jokes on the newbees 

-Convincing the newbees that the psycho assistant band director served in Vietnam and that he treats Band like the army.

-(after meeting him) having them believe you

-singing the alma mater after every band outing.

-Friends, fun, laughter, hell on earth, but loving it anyway

Author's Note: Well there you have it, a lot of it is inside jokes but if you want to know anything else just PM me, hope you liked it!


End file.
